Valentine's Day for Jade
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A One-Shot. Jade and Julien again! Jade is depressed about Julien not knowing that she loves him, but what she doesn't know that he loves her back. Will he make her Valentine's Day a happy one? READ AND FIND OUT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


Another one-shot!

Jade: Get on with it women!

....Pushy man! SheesH! It's a V-Day thing! STARING JULIEN AND JADE! ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! AND REVIEW!

* * *

Jade tilted her head as she watched her beloved King Julien. Sure...he's selfish, pushy, and acts all high an' mighty, but there's something about him that made her drawn to him. Everyone at the zoo knew that she was completely head-over-heels over the King...everyone, except the King himself. She shook her black fur and fixed up the white part of her fur on her face. Her belly was also white. Her tail was stripped, much like Juliens'.

"What are you doing over here Jade?" Maurice asked, coming up to the young female lemur. She shifted and looked up at him with her sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Just..." She started then sighed, "Oh Maurice. I don't know what to say to him. Everyone, but him knows that I'm completely bonkers for him, but he likes Marline. I know he does."

Her voice was filled with sadness and her whole being just looked depressed. Maurice was shocked. This wasn't like her. She was like King Julien in many ways. She always bounces back whenever something bad happens, she loves to party, and she loves to dance. The only thing that made her different from him is that she loves singing, which was the most beautiful sound that anyone has ever heard and she was kind to everyone. She also protected her friends from danger. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "You are aware that Marline is dating Skipper correct?"

She nodded her head, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Then you should go for it Jade. You of all people never back down from something like this." Maurice said, trying to cheer the sad girl up. She looked up at him and said, "I am aware of that Maurice...it's love that scares me the most. It's the only thing that I never really had."

She got up and walked away. Maurice decided that it was time to talk to his King.

=O=O=

King Julien was very aware that Jade was watching him. None of the animals knew this, but he knew that Jade was in love with him and he her. He saw the young lemur walk off, her shoulders drooped and sad like. He decided that he should talk to her tonight. He saw Maurice come up to him. Before he could open his mouth, Julien cutted in, "I want to take her out tonight Maurice!"

Maurice double taked. He smiled and said, "That's very good your Majesty. She will be most pleased."

Julien smiled and said, "I will tell her my feelings for her tonight!"

Maurice almost choked. Was he hearing what he thinks he's hearing? The King is returning her feeling to her? He was in love with Jade herself. Maurice smiled and said, "I will set u-"

"No Maurice. I shall! After all, I am the one who is courting her." Julien said, walking off to make the night special because after all...It is Valentine's Day.

=O=O=

Jade saw something on the ground. She bent over and picked it up, holding it close to her face.

"Rose petals?"

She saw more and followed the trail, curious of what she might find. She saw a small table with a vase that had a single red rose in it and two small chairs. She gapped at the scene. There were giant hearts and smalls candle lighting. It was breath taking.

"So you like it?" A voice asked.

She turned around quickly, her heart thumping loudly. She saw her beloved King. He wasn't wearing his crown. She nodded and turned back around.

"It's beautiful my King." she said, tearing up.

She felt arms wrap around her and Julien whispered in her ear, "That is good."

He was slightly taller then her, but right now, none of that mattered. She turned around in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you Julien." she whispered, glowing bright red.

Julien was blushing heavily, but thanks to his fur, no one could really see it. He just turned a darker shade.

"You are welcome Jade." he whispered back.

He pulled away and put his paws on her face. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips against his, kissing her softly. She sighed happily, kissing him back. Unknown to the two, a shooting star went flying past, granting Jade's and Julien's deepest wish. Both of them having the best Valentine's Day.

* * *

And done yo!

HAPPY FEB. 14TH EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD ONE! xD

Neko: Yes. Happy Valentine's Day. *waves* Have a good one.

Jade/Julien: Bai-bai everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!

AND REVIEW YO! MAKE ME HAVE A HAPPY V-DAY! xD


End file.
